Fleur de Lis
}} Fleur Dis Lee is a female unicorn who appears in the episode Sweet and Elite and in the IDW comics' Micro-Series Issues #3-4. She has a white coat, pale pink mane and tail, light purple eyes, and a cutie mark of three fleurs-de-lis. She is unnamed in both the show and the comics, but she is named in Gameloft's mobile game, and her name is also listed in the description of meemo's Xbox LIVE Cutie Marks Series 2 Pic Pack. She is sometimes accompanied by Fancy Pants.__TOC__ Development and design Fleur Dis Lee's build is similar to those of Princess Luna and Princess Cadance. On December 3, 2011, one of the show's layout artists stated that Fleur Dis Lee "did use a modified version of Luna's build. I think the idea was for more of a supermodel tall and skinny look, not sure though, since that's a design decision... Ridd or the directors would know for sure though." Archived locally. Later in the same month, the show's art director Ridd Sorensen stated that Sweet and Elite's script described Fleur Dis Lee "as a 'lovely unicorn', so we thought she should look different from the regular pony models. If I remember correctly (and I might not!), I don't think it was a conscious decision to reuse Luna's build, at least not at the design stage." Depiction in the series Fleur Dis Lee is introduced in Sweet and Elite, which is the only episode that she appears in. Her first appearance is with Fancy Pants when Rarity bumps into him while carrying Opalescence and a large array of bags. She pulls one of Rarity's bags of feathers off of his head and brushes him off, then uses her magic to pick up the feathers for Rarity. She spends much of the scene caressing or leaning on Fancy Pants and striking poses. At the end of the scene, she does not immediately notice when he walks away, and when she does notice, she quickly dashes away after him. She next appears twice during the song Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know): in one of the checkerboard squares of Canterlot ponies, and later alongside Fancy Pants. Her definite relationship with Fancy Pants was never explicitly revealed in any form. Other depictions IDW comics Fleur Dis Lee appears once in the ''Micro-Series'' Issue #3 story How Rarity Got Her Groovy Back, on page 21 with Hoity Toity, Flax Seed, and Wheat Grass in Canterlot after Rarity's fashion show there. Fleur Dis Lee appears throughout ''Micro-Series'' Issue #4, accompanying Praiser Pan, Rarity, "Vance Van Vendington", Upper Crust, Fancy Pants, and Sea Swirl to Princess Celestia's Extreme Art Contest. On page 20, she says "MEH" to Fluttershy's knit sculpture at the Extreme Art Contest despite Celestia, Praiser Pan, "Vance Van Vendington", and Upper Crust all having praised it. My Little Pony (mobile game) Fleur Dis Lee is an available but non-playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, which is the source of her name. A Changeling assuming her identity but pretending to be an Alicorn, who was identified by the game as the unicorn Fleur Dis Lee herself, was added to the Android version of the game on March 28, 2013 and to the iOS version of the game on April 15, 2013, before being replaced by the real Fleur Dis Lee in both versions of the game on June 13, 2013. Fleur Dis Lee's in-game description reads, "While this unicorn supermodel was away for a photo shoot, a Changeling assumed her identity but pretended to be an Alicorn! Knowing Fleur Dis Lee's true nature, her friends exposed the Changeling's deception just in time for her return to Canterlot." The disguised Changeling's in-game description read, "A supermodel unicorn pony. Her cutie mark is three fleurs-de-lis." Merchandise Fleur Dis Lee appears on the Season 2 poster, leaning against Fancy Pants in almost exactly one of the same poses as in Sweet and Elite. In series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards, card #15 groups Fancy Pants with Fleur Dis Lee, Jet Set and Upper Crust, listing them as "Canterlot's Elite", and card #24 groups Jet Set and Upper Crust with Fleur Dis Lee, Fancy Pants, and Prince Blueblood, listing them as "The Canterlot Elite". The fan-designed WeLoveFine.com art print "Young Fleur" depicts Fleur Dis Lee with freckles, braces on her teeth, and her mane tied back using a bow. The art print is no longer available; its artist Karol Pawlinski stated on May 8, 2013 that "It was taken down because there were no units sold for more than three months." Quotes Gallery References es:Fleur De Lis it:Fleur Dis Lee pl:Fleur Dis Lee